1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensing machines, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved dispensing machine which is particularly utilized for the dispensing of vitamins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dispensing machines for selectively dispensing different types of medicaments and other types of pills is well known in the prior art. Typical examples of such prior art pill dispensing machines are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,900, which issued to B. Stambuk on July 13, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,992, which issued to J. Brown on June 17, 1980; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,801, which issued to T. Carlson on Sept. 23, 1980. All of these prior art devices are concerned with the automatic timed release of medicaments and other pills. In this respect, these prior art devices are functional for their intended purposes; however, they are not particularly practical for home use inasmuch as they are complex in construction and expensive to manufacture. Further, none of these prior art devices are particularly designed for use as vitamin dispensers, nor is there a need for an automatic timed release function in a vitamin dispenser. As such, there appears to be some need in the prior art for a simple and easy to use vitamin dispenser which can be utilized in a home environment, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need.